Hold Me Down
by i am not a chipmunk
Summary: You're the echoes of my everything, the emptiness the whole world sings at night.


_You Hold Me Down_

The morning was unnaturally quiet. For a day in mid-spring, an abnormal stillness lay over the whole small town of Horace Green. Not a bird was chirping, not one expensive car was driving down the road, and it appeared as though not a soul was awake. The only sign of life was a petite girl, about the age of twenty-three, walking out of a house, wiping tears off her face as they freely fell down her cheeks.

Her long, chestnut brown colored hair shimmered in the early morning sunlight as she took a long, last, desperate glance at the house. Her ideal house, white, with blue shutters and a white picket fence. She slipped a ring off of her left hand, second finger, and slipped the ring into an envelope, and taped it onto the door.

Then, without looking back, she got into her car, fiddled with the radio, put on her seatbelt, and drove away. Only when she was a good one hundred yards away, did she look back, a lone tear escaping down her once dry cheek, before pressing the gas and speeding away at an alarming pace.

Inside the house, a young man was just waking up from a long, restless nights sleep. He walked through his house, pacing, and thinking through everything that had been happening to him lately. Feeling as though everything he knew was slipping away, the man, Freddy Jones, walked into his kitchen, to make himself coffee.

He found the coffee was already made, and still warm. He thought fondly of his wife, and how she must have made it that morning before work. His wife was a hard working woman, a world-acclaimed author. And he, on the other hand, was no one, and had nothing, not even a job. His wife had always hated that about him. But now he was going to show her, he was going to get a job, just to make her happy.

Because he felt as though him and his wife were falling apart. And he would hate more then anything in the world if something were to happen to their relationship.

But just as Freddy Jones was walking out onto his front porch, to get the want ads, an envelope taped to the door, which read 'Jones' over the front, caught his attention. He snatched it off the door, opened it, and poured the contents into his hand. There was a letter, and a ring.

A wedding ring. His wife's wedding ring. And his stomach instantly filled with dread, for he already knew what had happened. He sat down, with a loud thump on the wooden porch, which he had made for his wife, knowing she would love nothing more then to sit on it with a cup of coffee and watch the hustle and bustle of the neighborhood. He opened the letter, and began to read, tears already filling his eyes.

_Dear Freddy,_

_I'm sorry that you were asleep when I wrote these words down. You'd think that I ought to be used to that by now._

She was, of course, referring to how he always slept in, not having a job, therefore, no reason to get up. But it would be different now; didn't she see? He was going to get a job, just for her!

_I was saved by a few of those late night episodes of "The Cosby Show." There were missed opportunities, so I didn't have to hear your 'I don't cares.' There's really not that much I feel obliged to share with you, or to even talk about, anymore._

_I'll ask Zack to stop by Saturday, and get my things. You might want to make sure your not there. Freddy, this could sound bad, and _please _don't take it the wrong way… I love you. However, you hold me down. _

And the worst part was that he did. Freddy did hold his wife down, for she was something, and he was still nothing. The only thing he really had in life to look forward to was his wife, his partner. And now she was leaving, because she too realized he was nothing.

_Cancel our dinner with Larry and Dewey. Feed Frankie's gerbil and please Freddy, try to stay clean. I don't want you to start drinking again because of this, okay? I promise, we'll talk it all over once I've had a little time to alone. Time to sort it all out. _

Time to sort it out? That was what she needed? He couldn't give her time, he needed her here. Here with him, where it was safer. Safer for him, and for her. Didn't she see it?

_I want you to know, you're the echoes of my everything. Without you, I'd be nothing. You're the emptiness the whole world sings at night, and when I'm not with you, I'll always think of you. You're the laziness of the afternoon, you're the reason why I burst, and even why I bloomed. If it hadn't been for you, I would still be the same old shy me, and I wouldn't have anything I have now. You're the leaky sink of sentiment, because lets face it, you were never much of sentimental guy. You're the failed attempts I never could, or will, forget. You're the metaphors I can't create to comprehend this curse that I like to call love. Because whether you like it or not Freddy, you and me, we're not very good at loving. And I wish I could say me and you taking a break will help, but I don't think it will. I really don't. So how will I break this news to you?_

_Summer_

And that was that. It was over. And never in his life, had Freddy Jones felt more disgusted with himself. Because not only had he broken Summer Hathaway's heart, but he had broken his own. And as he glanced across his perfectly cut lawn, he wanted nothing more then to be swallowed into the ground.

A/N Hmm. First attempt at one shot and a songfic. Eh? Don't own SoR, or Hold me Down, by Motion City Soundtrack. Reviews please? I'll love you forever. By the way, yes, I did change the lyrics to accommodate the story line.

Much love;;

Annie


End file.
